Une deuxième chance pour Sirius Black
by Momographie
Summary: UA, fin du cinquième Tome de la série.   Et si la conversation entre Luna et Harry s'était passé différemment... Sirius Black serait-il en vie?
1. Chapter 1: Le retourneur de Temps

disclaimer Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne tire donc aucuns profit de cette histoire.

Le chapitre commence lors de la conversation entre Harry et Luna le dernier jour de l'année lors de la cinquième année de Harry. Après donc que Sirius Blackse face tuer par sa cousine.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Le retour de temps<strong>

- … _Tu les as entendus aussi bien que moi_, dit Luna, le regard absent. Mais il y a quand même une chose que je regrette…

- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

- De n'avoir pas eu un retourneur de temps pour prévenir ma mère, répondit la jeune fille en s'éloignant en sautillant.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à retrouver tes affaires ? cria Harry avant que son amie ne disparaisse au fond du couloir, mais cette dernière ne répondit pas. Elle avait tout de même fait germer une idée dans sa tête et il se mit à courir en direction de son dortoir pour réunir ses affaires. Il mit dans un sac la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait hérité de son père, le manche du couteau de Sirius, les restes du miroir, la carte du maraudeur et son ballai sur lequel il lança un sortilège de réduction. Cela fait, il se mit à courir en direction de la salle sur demande bien décidé à retourné 9 jours dans le passé afin de sauver son Parrain : Sirius Black qui a été tué par un Mangemort au Ministère de la magie.

Le jeune Potter ne savait pas comment lui était venu l'idée d'aller chercher un retourneur de temps dans la salle sur demande, mais cela lui était égale, dans quelques heures, il allait revoir son Parrain.

Le cœur battant, Harry fit les cent pas en demandant un retourneur de temps lui permettant de revenir à temps pour sauver Sirius. Une porte apparue alors devant lui et il se dépêcha de pénétrer dans la salle. La salle était remplie d'étagères où des retourneur de temps s'entassaient, alors que Harry se demandait lequel était le bon, l'un d'eux s'illumina au fond de la salle. Une fois qu'il l'eut mis autour du cou, l'adolescent hésita, s'il voulait arriver à temps sans être vu pour sauver Sirius, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il aille dès à présent au ministère et qu'il retourne dans le temps une fois là-bas. Alors qu'il prenait sa décision, une cheminée apparut sur sa gauche ainsi qu'un pot de poudre de cheminette. Souriant, il balança la poudre dans l'âtre en criant :

- Ministère de la Magie.

Il se sentit emporté dans un tourbillon. Il finit par déboucher dans une cheminée dans l'atrium du Ministère de la magie et fut surpris d'entendre autant de bruit en ce lieu. Cela contrastait tellement avec le silence de la nuit où Sirius avait péri. Regardant autour de lui, Harry finit par trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards et enclencha son retourneur de temps.

[à suivre]

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Le sauvetage

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier! Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est un peu plus grand que le précédent. Bonne lecture.

_R__éponses aux reviews anonyme:_

**klaude**

**Tu as dit: **_"debut interressant."_

**ma réponse:** Je suis contente qu'il t'est plu, la suite tout de suite!

**Ano Nym:**

**Tu as dit: **_"_J'aime bien! J'ai bien hâte de savoir ce qu'il ça se passer!^^Continue! Ata-Chan^^"

**ma** **réponse:** Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le sauvetage<strong>

Harry réapparut au même endroit qu'il était partie, la seule différence résultait du fait qu'il n'y avait plus aucuns bruits alentour.

- Bon, soupira le jeune Potter, maintenant je fais quoi ?

Au même moment, des voix retentirent dans l'atrium, risquant un coup d'œil, Harry aperçut les Mangemorts. Il fut tenter d'intervenir dès à présent, mais en même temps, s'il le faisait, il changerait bien plus de chose qu'il ne le voulait, alors il décida d'attendre jusqu'à ce que les membres de l'ordre arrivent.

Il attendit ce qui lui semblait une heure jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau des voix se fassent entendre. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui et ses amis. Deux heures plus tard, enfin, l'ordre arriva. Jetant un regard, Harry s'aperçut que son Parrain n'était pas avec eux.

- Où es-tu Sirius ? Montre-toi ! J'ai besoin de te voir…

Trois minutes passèrent avant que Sirius ne déboule par l'une des cheminées et ne s'exclame :

- Remus ! Attendez-moi !

Au loin, Remus lupin se retourna baguette en avant ainsi que les autres.

- Black ! Mais que fiches-tu ici ! grogna Maugrey.

- Sirius, retourne au Q.G. Il faut que quelqu'un explique tout à Dumbledore, ajouta le loup-garou.

- Créature va s'en charger et si vous croyez que je vais laisser Harry alors qu'il est en danger !

- Très bien, mais ne reste pas dans mes pattes, allons-y ! Et n'oubliez-pas : Vigilance constante ! dit Maugrey en reprenant la route, suivi des autres.

Aucuns ne se rendit compte qu'un Harry Potter venu du futur se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux et étrangement, l'œil magique de Fol-œil sembla incapable de le voir et pourtant, habituellement, il voyait très bien l'adolescent lorsque ce dernier était sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à se qu'ils furent devant les douze portes toutes identiques et sans poignées, il n'y avait naturellement plus les croix tracées par Hermione.

- Bon, où ils ont bien pu aller ? grommela Fol-Œil en observant les portes.

- Tu ne vois rien avec ton œil ? demanda Nymphadora Tonks.

- Non, ces portes sont protégées ! Quelqu'un à une idée pour retrouver les gamins rapidement ?

Un silence suivit les paroles du vieil Auror qui finit par soupirer et par pousser la porte se trouvant devant lui.

Des bruits de combat se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Tu devrais jouer à la loterie sorcière Alastor, maintenant pousses-toi ! dit Sirius en bousculant l'Auror qui restait sans bouger.

- Il faudra que tu me dises ton secret après, dit Tonks en passant devant lui avec les autres. Grognant, Maugrey referma la porte dernière lui et se prépara à combattre.

Toujours caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry était rentré en même temps que Fol-œil, sachant qu'il restait encore quelques minutes avant que Sirius n'engage le combat avec Béatrix.

Regardant autour de lui, Harry frissonna en voyant les combats qui se déroulaient. Il aperçut alors Neville ramper jusqu'à lui _[nda son autre lui, celui qui n'est pas sous la cape.]_.

Le jeune Potter se ressaisit, il n'était pas là qu'en simple spectateur, il devait se rapprocher du voile afin de pouvoir rattraper son parrain avant qu'il ne tombe. La bataille sembla durer des heures à l'adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Sirius engage le combat contre sa cousine. Harry redoubla de vigilance et sortit sa baguette, se préparant de un : à lancer un impédimenta à Sirius afin de ralentir sa chute et de deux : à lancer un sortilège d'illusion afin que tout le monde croie que l'Animagus était bel et bien mort.

Au moment où un rayon de lumière bleuâtre touchait Sirius à la poitrine, Harry lança ses deux sortilèges qui firent mouche. Puis, faisant très attention à ne pas être vu, il s'avança et lança un sortilège de dissimulation à son parrain avant de le traîner derrière l'arcade. Soupirant de soulagement, Harry examina l'homme : Il était pâle, mais forte heureusement, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

Soudain, un crie déchirant retentit, c'était lui qui appelait son Parrain comme si sa vie en dépendait, retenu par Remus Lupin qui lui disait que Sirius était mort. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, bien que ses paupières remuèrent, toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège de sa cousine.

Serrant la main droite de son parrain dans la sienne, Harry attendit que tout redevienne calme autour de lui pour pouvoir tenter de le réveiller. L'attente dura bien deux quart d'heures jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts furent évacuer et la salle plongée dans le silence.

- Enervatum ! murmura Harry en pointant sa baguette sur Sirius. Ce dernier gémit alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, portant sa main à sa tête.

- Harry ? dit Sirius en regardant autour de lui, tentant certainement de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé.

- Oui c'est moi Sirius, comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffe, répondit le Maraudeur. Que c'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ?

- C'est long à expliquer, mais en gros Béatrix t'a eu et je t'ai sauvé.

- Ok ! J'ai du raté un épisode, grogna l'homme, faisant rire son filleul. J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Non, mais tu n'as pas raté qu'un épisode, mais viens, ne restons pas là, les Aurors pourraient revenir et j'ai pleins choses à te raconter.

- J'espère bien que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé, dit Sirius en se relevant. Parce que je ne comprends rien à rien ! Où sont Remus et Dumbledore ?

- À Poudlard surement, tu te sens capable de transplaner ?

- Bof, je sais pas trop, mais…

- On ira en balai alors, mais ça va être long jusqu'à la cabane hurlante !

- Attends ! Pourquoi la cabane hurlante ? Pourquoi ne pas aller au quartier général ou à Poudlard.

- Parce qu'il faut qu'on se cache jusqu'à ce que j'utilise le retourneur de Temps, répondit le jeune Potter.

- Hein ? J'ai du prendre un plus grand coup que je pensais à la tête, tu as bien dit un retourneur de Temps ?

- Oui, Sirius… il faut que tu saches qu'en ce moment, je me trouve à deux endroits à la fois…

- Pardon ?

- J'ai utilisé un retourneur de Temps pour te sauver la vie, parce que quand Béatrix t'a lancé un sortilège tu es tombé à travers le voile. Seulement, j'ai cru que tu étais tombé, mais en fait non vu que je t'ai rattrapé en me faisant croire que tu étais tombé, tu comprends ?

- Non…

- C'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu soit vivant et dans neuf jours, tout le monde le saura aussi ! dit Harry en s'arrêtant et en se retournant pour prendre son parrain dans les bras.

D'abord surpris, ce dernier finit par rendre son étreinte à son filleul en se disant que peu importe, comme disait son filleul, l'important c'est qu'ils étaient ensembles et vivants. Il finirait bien par comprendre tôt ou tard !

- Je t'aime Sirius, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué…

- je t'aime aussi Harry.

Le filleul et le parrain continuèrent leur marche jusqu'à l'atrium où Harry les recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité. Sirius se concentra (il avait pour finir retrouvé assez de force pour transplaner) et atterrit devant la cabane hurlante.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry alla allumer un feu de cheminée (les feux magiques ne dégagent aucunes fumées) alors que Sirius rendait l'endroit habitable de quelques coups de baguette magique. Ensuite, l'Animagus fit apparaître de moelleux fauteuil et demanda à son filleul de tout lui expliqué plus calmement ce qu'il fit, sans se faire prier.

Après ça, tout deux s'endormirent, un sourire étalé sur le visage du jeune Potter, la journée aillant été éreintante.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas, laissez vos reviews!<p>

Prochain chapitre le samedi 27 août 2011. _(la raison? Je reprends Lundi le travail et j'aurai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Je préfère prendre mes précaution contre la page blanche.)_

Merci de m'avoir lu et à très bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3: Première journée

Bonjour à tous! Voici comme promis le chapitre 3. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews et merci surtout à Zelande qui a accepter de corriger mes chapitres.

**réponse aux reviews:**

Ano Nym, voilà la suite immédiatement!

Florely, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Première journée.<strong>

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut surpris de sentir une bonne odeur de nourriture flottant dans l'air. Sirius se trouvait un peu plus loin et dressait la table.

- Sirius ?

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim après une telle aventure, alors je suis allé chercher à manger.

- Où ça ? demanda le jeune Potter, craignant que son parrain ait été aperçu.

- Au Square Grimmauld, j'y suis allé avec la cape d'invisibilité, étrangement il n'y avait personne, mais quelqu'un semble avoir fouillé l'endroit.

- Peut-être qu'ils sont tous en mission, dit Harry en prenant place à la table. En tout cas merci, je meurs de faim, j'aurais dû penser à prendre des provisions !

- Très certainement cher filleul, mais si cela ne t'ennuie pas, à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui prends soin de toi. Il me semble que c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

- D'accord, je pourrais avoir une histoire ce soir ? plaisanta Harry en croquant dans une tartine.

- Je pourrais te raconter les blagues qu'on faisait aux Serpentards si tu veux.

- Je plaisantais, mais ça me plairait beaucoup !

Sirius sourit et posa devant son filleul une assiette contenant un œuf au bacon, il en posa une semblable devant lui et s'installa :

- Bon appétit Harry !

- À toi aussi Sirius…

Les deux protagonistes mangèrent en silence, savourant le premier repas qu'ils mangeaient ensemble depuis une longue date. En ce moment, ils étaient loin de la guerre qui se préparait, loin de ceux qui pleuraient la mort de Sirius ou qui la fêtaient ils étaient ensemble et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

- Sirius ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils débarrassaient. Est-ce que je vais devoir retourner chez les Dursley cette année ?

- Une ou deux petites semaines pour faire plaisir à Dumbledore et ensuite j'irai te chercher, répondit l'homme en posant une assiette propre sur un meuble miteux.

- Sirius… tu es toujours recherché tu sais ?

- Je sais, soupira l'Animagus. Mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de rester bien sage dans mon coin ! J'ai envie d'agir pour toi ! J'ai envie de t'aider ! De t'apporter la sécurité et le confort que tu mérites…

- Sirius… depuis ma troisième année tu m'as apporté tout ceci ! Si les Dursley sont à peu près supportables, c'est parce qu'ils ont peur de toi. Pas de Dumbledore ou de la mère de Ron, mais de _toi_. Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais en ce moment ? Tu es là à faire ce que tu crois que tu ne fais pas ! Je t'aime Sirius, comme un père, comme un frère… et je refuse que tu croies que tu ne sers à rien…

Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'homme et Harry alla le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je m'en fiche d'aller chez les Dursley, si je peux être avec toi après…

- Merci Harry, je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur des parrains…

- Arrête Sirius, tu en connais beaucoup des gens qui accepteraient de rester dans une baraque comme ça parce que leur filleul le leur demande ?

- Non, c'est vrai, rigola le Maraudeur en séchant ses larmes. On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Si tu me racontais quelques histoires de Maraudeurs ? proposa le jeune Potter en entrainant son Parrain vers les fauteuils.

- D'accord, accepta Sirius et il s'exécuta :

- Notre meilleure blague fut sans aucun doute celle que nous mîmes au point pour le banquet de fin d'année de notre sixième année…

[Flash back :]

Assis autour d'une table ronde dans la Salle sur Demande, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow complotaient :

- J'aimerais frapper un grand coup cette année, dit James avec un sérieux qui était rare chez lui.

- Tu dis ça toutes les années Cornedrue, fit remarquer Sirius, un brin moqueur.

- Cette fois c'est différent… j'aimerais que notre exploit soit inscrit dans « l'Histoire de Poudlard », que les tableaux en parlent encore quand nos petits-enfants entreront à Poudlard.

- Là tu exagères James, comment veux-tu marquer les esprits ainsi ? demanda Remus.

- Je comptais sur vous pour m'aider les gars ! répliqua l'héritier des Potter.

- Ce n'est pas en visant uniquement les Serpentards qu'on y arrivera, pensa à haute voix Peter.

- Queudver a raison, il nous faut viser plus grand et plus haut ! approuva James.

- Tu veux dire… commença Sirius.

- Toutes les maisons et les profs, oui !

- C'est de la folie James, on se fera renvoyer, dit Remus.

- Mais non, ils n'iront pas jusque là, au pire, ils nous mettront en retenue en plus de nous enlever des points, c'est pour ça que nous ferons ça le dernier jour de l'année lors du dernier repas ! opposa James.

- Et concrètement, que veux-tu faire ? demanda Peter.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais trouver !

[fin du flash back]

- James a mis plus de trois semaines pour trouver simplement l'idée de la blague et on en a mis deux supplémentaires pour trouver comment la réaliser, mais finalement, tout fut prêt pour le jour J, raconta Sirius, le regard nostalgique.

[flash back]

Les Maraudeurs étaient à nouveau réunis autour de la Table ronde.

- Bien, récapitulons, dit James. Toi Peter ?

- Je verse la potion dans tous les pichets de toutes les tables dans la cuisine une heure avant le repas.

- Bien. Remus ?

- Je détourne l'attention des elfes le temps que Peter fasse ce qu'il doit faire, répondit ce dernier sur un ton blasé.

- Parfait. Sirius ?

- Je viens avec toi la nuit qui précède pour jeter le premier sortilège, ensuite, pendant le banquet, j'attends ton signal pour enclencher les effets de la potion.

- Excellent. Peter on compte sur toi, sans la potion rien ne marchera !

- C'est bon on sait James, si on passait à autre chose ? demanda Remus.

- Comme la prochaine pleine lune ? demanda Sirius avec excitation.

Tous les élèves, professeurs et fantômes étaient réunis pour le banquet de fin d'année dans la Grande Salle. Après le discours du directeur, chacun se mit à manger et boire. Tous ? Non, car cinq étudiants ne buvaient rien. Les Maraudeurs, ainsi que Lily Evans qui avait été prévenue par un message anonyme de ne rien boire lors de ce repas. La jeune préfète regardait ses condisciples d'un air soupçonneux : pourquoi la prévenir pour leur prochaine blague, que manigançaient-ils ? Elle le sut assez rapidement.

Alors que les plats allaient disparaître pour laisser place aux desserts, le jeune Black agita sa baguette sous la table et quelques secondes plus tard, un étudiant de Poufsouffle se leva et se mit à chanter une chanson des Bizarr' Sisters, suivi de près par le professeur Flitwick qui paraissait très étonné de se mettre à chanter sans pouvoir s'en empêcher ni arrêter.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Professeur Flitwick ! s'écria McGonagall en se levant d'un bond.

- Je… ne… sais…pas….c'est plus…fort…que moi ! répondit le petit professeur entre des hoquets.

Severus Rogue se leva alors à la table des Serpentards et se mit à chanter d'une voix aiguë :

- Les Maraudeurs sont les plus forts, les Maraudeurs sont rigolos ! Personne ne leur arrive à la cheville, surtout pas moi le roi les ouistitis !

- James, grogna Remus.

- Quoi, j'y suis pour rien, répliqua James, courbé en deux tellement il riait.

- Monsieur Rogue, veuillez…

Écarquillant les yeux d'horreurs, Le professeur de Métamorphose se mit elle aussi à chanter :

- Être plus poli, vous n'être que l'esclave des souris !

Toute la Grande Salle éclata de rire et nombreux furent ceux qui se levèrent en chantant des chansons qu'ils connaissaient, ou pour certains soit insultèrent quelqu'un soit s'insultèrent eux-mêmes. On entendit même des chansons moldues. Bientôt, Dumbledore s'y mit aussi en chantant :

- « !  
>C'est vrai que ce mot trop long est parfaitement atroce<br>Mais faut l'dire et vous serez à la page et plus précoce,  
>! » <em>[disney, Mary Poppins] <em>

Même Lily, qui jusque là était restée silencieuse, éclata de rire.

- Tiens, fit Dumbledore en parvenant à se reprendre, dans ce cas… Le directeur agita sa baguette et sa robe se transforma en celle de Mary Poppins.

Stupéfaite, Lily cessa de rire, mais Dumbledore dit :

- Oh ! Mais riez Miss Evans, aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête ! Cinquante points à Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow pour cette belle démonstration de leur savoir ! Et comme je dis : ! Et puis, dix points à Monsieur Rogue pour ses talents de compositeur !

- Albus ! gronda McGonagall.

- Mais vous aussi Minerva vous faites fort quand vous voulez et puis : !

[fin du flash back]

- J'y crois pas, Dumbledore vous a donné des points pour l'avoir tourné en ridicule ! s'écria Harry, plié en deux de rire tellement il riait.

- Et le soir même ta mère acceptait enfin de sortir avec ton père !

- Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée, tout comme j'ignore pourquoi certaines personnes ne se sont pas mises à chanter !

- J'aurais trop aimé voir Dumbledore en Mary Poppins, avec ça, je saurais quoi faire face à un épouvantard !

- Je demanderai à Albus sa Pensine si tu veux, il n'a pas besoin de savoir pour quel souvenir c'est !

Sirius et son filleul continuèrent à rire une bonne partie de la journée, l'un revoyant les images de la scène, l'autre l'imaginant.

La journée se passa ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et le soir, tous deux s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

[à suivre]

* * *

><p>review please. chapitre suivant, samedi 10 septembre.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: deuxième journée

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien, voici comme promis le chapitre 4, mais avant... les réponses aux reviews anonymes:

**klaude:**

Je pense que si Rowling ne l'a pas fait faire à Harry, c'est qu'elle voulait vraiment se débarrasser de Sirius. Merci pour cette review à bientôt et bonne lecture!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Deuxième journée<strong>

Ce jour-là, ce fut Harry qui se réveilla en premier et qui se mit à préparer le petit-déjeuner, Sirius dormant comme un bien heureux.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda le Maraudeur en s'étirant.

- Dix heures du matin, répondit Harry. Et viens manger, c'est prêt.

- Déjà dix heures ? Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas dormi aussi longtemps, ça fait du bien ! Merci pour le déjeuner.

- De rien.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, puis Sirius demanda :

- Dis Harry, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment raconté ce qui s'est passé pendant tes premières années d'études ? Ta rencontre avec Ron et Hermione par exemple…

- D'accord. Avec Ron, on s'est rencontré dans le Poudlard Express…

[flash back]

_La porte du compartiment [du jeune Potter] s'ouvrit et le plus jeune des frères aux cheveux roux entra._

_- La place est libre ? demanda-t-il en montrant le siège en face de Harry. Les autres compartiments sont pleins._

_Harry hocha la tête et le garçon s'assit. […]_

_- Hé Ron._

_Les jumeaux étaient de retour._

_- On va dans le wagon du milieu, dit l'un. Lee Jordan a une tarentule géante, on va voir ça._

_- D'accord, marmonna Ron._

_- Harry, dit l'autre jumeau, je ne sais plus si nous nous sommes présentés. Fred et Georges Weasley. Et lui, c'est Ron, notre frère. À plus tard._

_Les jumeaux s'en allèrent après avoir refermé la porte du compartiment._

_- C'est vrai que tu es Harry Potter ? demanda brusquement Ron._

_Harry confirma d'un signe de tête._

_- Je m'étais dit que c'était peut-être une blague de Fred ou George. Et tu as vraiment cette… tu sais, la…_

_Il pointa le doigt vers le front de Harry. Celui-ci releva sa mèche pour lui montrer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ron la contempla avec des yeux ronds._

_- Alors, c'est là que Tu-Sais-Qui…_

_- Oui, dit Harry, mais je ne m'en souviens pas._

_[fin du flash back. Extrait des pages 101 et 102 d'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers]_

- Drôle de façon de faire connaissance, commenta Sirius. Et Hermione ?

- Attends, j'y viens ! Hermione a débarqué avec Neville Londubat dans notre compartiment au moment où Ron allait jeter un sort à Croûtard, il voulait qu'il devienne jaune.

Sirius éclata de rire en imaginant son ancien ami avec des poils jaunes.

- Et ça a fonctionné ?

- Non…

[flash back]

_- Soleil, jonquille et canari,  
>Que ce gros gras rat gris<br>En jaune soit colorié  
>De la tête jusqu'aux pieds.<em>

_Il agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Croûtard était toujours aussi gris et n'avait même pas ouvert un œil._

_- C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? dit la fille. Pas très brillant comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?¨_

_Elle avait dit cela très rapidement, sans reprendre son souffle._

_[...]_

_- Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, marmonna Ron._

_- Moi, c'est Harry Potter, dit Harry._

_- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione. Je sais tout sur toi. J'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans « Histoire de la magie moderne », « Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire » et « les Grands Événements de la sorcellerie au XX__e__ siècle »._

_- Ah bon ? dit Harry, abasourdi._

_[Fin du flash back, pages 108 et 109 du livre de poche d'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.]_

- Sacré caractère cette fille quand même, commenta Sirius. Et tu es vraiment devenu ami avec elle à ce moment-là ?

- Non, répondit Harry. Ron et moi, on ne la supportait pas, elle passait son temps à nous corriger en classe ou à nous rappeler le règlement. On n'est devenu ami qu'après le troll à Halloween.

- Le troll ?

- Quirrell, notre prof de défense contre les forces du mal, a débarqué pendant le banquet en hurlant qu'il y avait un troll, et comme avec Ron, on avait appris qu'Hermione pleurait dans les toilettes des filles, on s'y est précipité. Je me rappelle qu'on a enfermé le troll avec Hermione au début et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a crié qu'on s'en est rendu compte, rigola amèrement Harry.

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- On a rouvert la porte, j'ai sauté sur le troll et lui ai enfoncé ma baguette dans le nez, alors, il m'a attrapé par le pied et a essayé de m'assommer avec sa massue. Ron a alors lancé le seul sort qu'on connaissait, le Wingardium Leviosa, et a assommé le troll avec sa propre massue. McGonagall est arrivée avec Rogue et Quirrell, et après qu'Hermione nous a défendu face à elle, McGo nous a donné 5 points pour Gryffondor.

- Et bien, maintenant je comprends pourquoi Minerva n'arrête pas de dire que vous faites fort quand vous décidez d'enfreindre le règlement ! s'exclama Sirius, admiratif. Harry, tu te rends compte que vous auriez pu vous faire tuer tous les trois ?

- Sur le coup pas tellement, mais aujourd'hui oui, répondit le jeune Potter.

Sur ce, les protagonistes restèrent silencieux, puis Sirius demanda :

- Harry… Est-ce que tu veux que je t'apprenne à devenir Animagus ?

Écarquillant les yeux, Harry s'exclama :

- Que… Quoi ?

Sirius ne dit rien et attendit patiemment.

- Je… Bien sûr, dit Harry en avalant sa salive. On… commence quand ?

- Maintenant, répondit Sirius. Tout d'abord, ferme les yeux et imagine-toi dans un endroit où tu te sens en sécurité, où rien ne peut t'arriver.

Le jeune Potter s'exécuta, guidé par la voix de son Parrain.

Ainsi se passa cette journée, à attendre qu'Harry aperçoive sa forme d'Animagus.

Pendant que son filleul se concentrait, dans son monde, Sirius, lui, laissait ses pensées défiler.

Lorsqu'arriva le soir, Harry se montra très déçu de n'avoir rien vu du tout, mais Sirius lui appris qu'il avait fallu un mois à James pour voir son animal.

_[à suivre]_

* * *

><p>À bientôt et n'hésiter pas à poster des reviews, très bon week-end, prochain chapitre le 24 septembre (deux jours après mon anniversaire, lol!).<p>

P.S: Merci encore à Zelande pour continuer à corriger mes chapitres..._  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5: troisième journée

Bonjour à tous, merci d'être là au rendez-vous pour ce nouveau chapitre! Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à J-K Rowling.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et merci encore à Zélande qui continue à corriger mes chapitres.

Voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes:

klaude:

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, n'hésite pas à en laisser à ce chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir, bon week-end à toi!

Lina:

Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai une nouvelle fane! Voilà, on y est à samedi, j'espère que tu auras un peu de temps pour me donner ton avis sur celui-ci, bonne lecture et à très bientôt!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : troisième journée<strong>

Harry fut réveillé en sursaut aux alentours de trois heures du matin par un cri poussé par son parrain. Regardant autour de lui, baguette brandie, Harry s'aperçut que Sirius était en train de faire un cauchemar. Rangeant sa baguette, le jeune Potter se leva pour aller réveiller son parrain.

- James… non…pas ça…ne…revient… gémit l'Animagus.

- Sirius ? Sirius ! Réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve… Sirius ! dit Harry, mais rien n'y fit, Sirius ne se réveillait pas. Le jeune Potter décida alors de le secouer tout en l'appelant. Cette fois, cela marcha et l'homme se réveilla.

- Harry… que…

- Tout va bien Sirius, tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar, rassura l'adolescent.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Sirius en se redressant et se frottant les yeux.

- Trois heures du matin, répondit Harry.

- Si tôt ? Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je mettrai un sortilège de silence autour de mon lit demain, comme ça…

- Non Sirius, ne fais pas ça ! C'est pas grave si tu m'as réveillé, j'ai l'habitude de faire des cauchemars tu sais, je sais ce que c'est…

- On se consolera mutuellement alors, tenta de plaisanter Sirius.

- Pourquoi pas. Toi tu rêves de papa et maman et moi de Voldemort, je pense qu'on peut se comprendre, dit Harry.

- D'accord, merci Harry, tu es un chouette filleul.

- Et toi un chouette parrain, murmura l'adolescent en se blottissant contre le torse de Sirius. Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi gamin.

Tous deux finirent par se rendormir.

Il était près de midi quand Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était à présent seul dans le lit, Sirius avait disparu. Se levant d'un bond, le jeune Potter se précipita à l'étage et fut soulagé de voir Sirius assis près d'une fenêtre.

- Bonjour Harry, dit l'homme d'une voix calme.

- Salut, j'ai cru que tu étais parti.

- Non… je ne te laisserai plus derrière moi Harry, répondit l'Animagus. Tu es déjà allé voir tes parents au cimetière ?

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien, ils sont enterrés où ?

- À Godric's Hollow…

- Et toi, t'y es allé ?

- Dès l'instant où j'ai appris leur mort, je n'ai aspiré qu'à une chose, les venger. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'attendre leur enterrement pour retrouver Pettigrow. Et quand je me suis échappé d'Azkaban, je suis immédiatement parti à la recherche du traître… Je n'étais même pas là pour dire au revoir à mon frère…

- Alors on est deux ! dit Harry en rejoignant son parrain. Sirius, quand tu seras innocenté, on ira ensemble voir mes parents et tu pourras me montrer la maison…

- Elle a été détruite.

- Complètement ?

- Non… Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à aller voir cette maison ?

- C'est celle de mes parents, celle dans laquelle j'ai passé la première année de ma vie et puis, je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette époque !

- Tu voudrais que je t'en montre ? demanda Sirius.

- J'aimerais bien, si c'est possible…

- Avec une Pensine oui, dit Sirius en retournant à sa contemplation.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, puis Sirius s'arracha à sa méditation et descendit préparer de quoi les sustenter. Harry le suivit et attendit, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Une fois le repas fini, Harry se remit en transe afin de rechercher son Animagus. Sirius, quant à lui, médita sur la conversation qu'il avait eu avant manger avec son filleul.

Il faut dire que nos deux protagonistes n'avaient rien à faire d'autre, étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient point sortir ni envoyer de message. Il n'y avait pas non plus de jeux d'échecs dans la cabane hurlante. Vous est-il déjà arrivé d'attendre un train sans avoir ni appareil pour écouter de la musique, ni de journal, livre ou autre support pour lire ? Non ? Et bien, c'est la même sensation d'ennui que ressentirent nos amis en ces jours.

[à suivre]

* * *

><p>reviews please, prochain chapitre samedi 8 octobre 2011. Bonne journée!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Quatrième journée

Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ? Moi, cela peut aller, sauf que je suis épuisée (je dois lutter pour que mes yeux ne se ferment pas.) et que je vais passer le week-end à faire des cartons (oui, je vais déménager). Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ceci? Uniquement parce que cela risque de me faire prendre du retard dans l'écriture de cette fic. Sachez que le chapitre 9 a été corrigé par ma bétareader, mais je dois encore le relire. Ensuite, le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture (depuis trois semaines et j'en suis qu'au début de la page 2, c'est vous dire ma lenteur.) donc avec un peut de chance, aucun désagréments (à part lire cette avis) ne sera visible par vous**. **Je vais garder la publication de deux semaines en deux semaines pour le moment, en espérant avoir une connexion internet d'ici le samedi 22 octobre 2011**.**

Bien, la fatigue me rend bavarde, alors je vais me taire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (anonymes ou pas) et j'espère que vous en laisserez d'autres pour ce chapitre que je pense vous ennuiera beaucoup (je manquais d'inspiration au moment où je l'ai écrits).

À bientôt!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : quatrième journée<strong>

Il était 15h00 et Harry Potter commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, il avait déjà entrepris la recherche de son Animagus ce jour-là et cela s'était révélé infructueux. S'approchant de son parrain qui semblait ailleurs, le jeune Potter demanda :

- Je m'ennuie, tu connais les charades ?

- Les quoi ? fit Sirius d'une voix absente.

- Les charades, c'est un jeu où on pose des devinettes et l'autre doit trouver, tu sais, _mon premier est…_

- Ah oui, ça ! Si tu veux, ça nous passera le temps. Je commence :

Mon premier commence par la troisième lettre de l'alphabet.  
>Mon deuxième est un Animagus.<br>Mon tout est un Surnom, qui suis-je ?

- Facile ! Cornedrue !

- Ah ! Juste, t'es trop fort cher filleul, à toi.

- Mon premier a des crochets  
>Mon deuxième tue d'un simple regard<br>Mon tout se trouve dans la Chambre des secrets.

Après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, Sirius répondit :

- Un Basilic ?

- Dans le mille ! À toi maintenant…

- Mon premier a huit pattes, mon second fait des toiles, mon tout est un animal, qui suis-je ?

- Une araignée !

Le parrain et le filleul poursuivirent ce jeu encore un petit moment avant de s'en lasser, ils décidèrent alors de faire un morpion dont voici les résultats :

Sirius : rond  
>Harry : croix<p>

Partie 1 : S : 1 H : 1

OXX

OOX

OXO

Partie 2 : S : 1 H : 1

OOO

XXX

XO

Partie 3 : S : 0 H : 0

OXO

XOO

X X

Partie 4 : S : 1 H :1

XOXO

XOXO

OOXX

Partie 5 : S : 0 H : 1

OXOX

OOX

XXO

Partie 6 : S : 0 H : 0

OOXX

XOOX

OXOO

Total des parties : S : 3 H : 4

Vainqueur : Harry Potter

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Harry une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de jouer (n'ayant pas de papier, ils avaient utilisé leur baguette pour faire apparaître des formes lumineuses).

- Tu connais le pendu ?

- Bien sûr, ça consiste à deviner un mot et quand on perd, une partie du pendu est dessinée.

- Exactement, sauf qu'on va utiliser des mots sorciers à la place des mots moldus, si tu es d'accord ? expliqua Sirius.

- Bien sûr, qui commence ?

- Moi, j'ai perdu je te signale, alors... voyons, voilà, j'ai trouvé !

- La lettre A, proposa Harry.

_ A _ _ _ _ _ _

- La lettre C.

- Perdu cher filleul ! s'exclama Sirius en dessinant une partie du poteau du pendu.

- Alors E.

- Bien trouvé !

_ A _ _ E _ _ E

- U, proposa Harry, décidant de commencer par les voyelles.

_ A_ UE_ _ E

- Y !

- Perdu !

- B !

- Et de une, tu es fort Harry !

BA_UE_ _ E

- Merci, et j'ai trouvé, baguette !

- À moi de deviner un mot maintenant, dit Sirius.

- Mon mot à sept lettres, dit Harry en traçant un nouveau pendu.

- C'est parti ! E

-Crotte perdu, marmonna le Maraudeur. La lettre A.

_ A_ _ _ _ _

- La lettre O.

- Pas de chance ! dit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres en traçant une partie du pendu.

- Tu vas voir… U !

_ A_ _ _ _ _

_ N, proposa Sirius.

- Perdu!

- I!

_ A _ I_ I _

- Réfléchissons, S !

_ A S I _ I _

- L ?

_ A S I L I _

- Oh ! J'ai trouvé ! BASILIC !

- Bien joué Sirius, on est à égalité…

- En avant pour la mort subite ! Essaye de deviner mon mot gamin !

- Je choisis la lettre A, dit Harry, sûr de lui.

_ _ _ _ _ A _ _

- Lettre suivante ? demanda Sirius en songeant qu'il avait peut-être choisi un mot trop facile à deviner.

- O !

_ O _ _ _ A _ _

- I !

Sirius eut un léger sourire en traçant les traits de pendu.

- U ! poursuivit le jeune Potter sans se laisser démonter.

Sirius grogna.

_ O U _ _ A _ _

- M !

- Essaye encore ! dit l'Animagus en parlant du nez.

- S !

- Bip… Merci d'avoir joué !

- R !

_ O U _ _ A R _

- L !

_ O U _ L A R _

_ D !

Nouveau grognement.

_ O U D L A R D

- Poudlard ! s'exclama Harry, fier de lui.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu mon cher ! Maintenant, je te propose de commencer à préparer le souper ! dit Sirius. (Juste une question, tu vas laisser la note ? Je suppose que tout le monde sait ce qu'est un souper, je me trompe peut-être mais c'est du vocabulaire courant.)

- D'accord.

En se couchant ce soir-là, Harry se dit que malgré tout, il avait passé une excellente journée, certes, pas riche en aventures, mais bonne quand même.

[à suivre]

* * *

><p>Une <strong>review<strong> s'il-vous-plaît?


	7. Chapter 7: Cinquième journée

Bonjour à tout le monde! J'espère que vous êtes en forme pour ce nouveau chapitre qui a un petit peu d'action. J'espère aussi que vous me pardonnez la petite taille de mes chapitres, il m'est difficile de faire plus, car je manque d'inspiration. Il est très difficile de d'écrire l'ennuie des personnages et cela ne prend pas des pages et des pages. Néanmoins, je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour le dernier chapitre qu'il me reste à écrire pour cette histoire.

Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite ou non, je dois encore y réfléchir, mais si tel n'est pas le cas, vous aurez droit à un épilogue où je vous dirais ce qui est arrivé à nos amis.

Bon assez de blabla, mais avant de vous laisser, je tiens à remercier Klaude pour sa review et je souhaite de tout cœur que tu me laisseras une nouvelle fois ton avis pour le chapitre qui suis!

Bonne lecture à tout le monde et merci de votre patience.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : cinquième journée.<strong>

Harry était une fois de plus assis à l'endroit où il se trouvait le plus en sécurité : sur le rivage du lac de Poudlard. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses oreilles à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, mais tout était paisible. Soupirant, il revint à la réalité et la première chose qu'il vit fut son parrain qui l'observait, une main sous le menton.

- Toujours rien, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui et ça m'énerve ! Combien de temps encore faut-il que j'attende pour que mon Animagus se montre ?

- Encore trop longtemps à ton goût, à mon avis… Dis Harry, cela te dit si nous faisons un duel pour passer le temps ?

- Un duel ?

- Oui… j'aimerais si tu le désires, t'apprendre deux trois sorts, mais avant, j'ai besoin d'évaluer tes capacités, expliqua Sirius.

- D'accord, accepta le jeune Potter, légèrement hésitant.

- Très bien, mais avant toute chose Harry, j'aimerais que tu fermes les yeux et que tu comptes jusqu'à trente. Quand cela sera fait, tu partiras à ma recherche.

- Une partie de cache-cache ?

- En quelque sort, oui.

Le jeune Potter ferma les yeux et se mit à compter à haute voix. Trente-quatre secondes plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux et se mit à la recherche de son parrain. Il commença par fouiller les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, puis s'attaqua à l'étage supérieur. À peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'une pluie de sortilèges s'abattit sur lui. Il parvint de justesse à se jeter au sol avant que ces derniers ne l'atteignent et roula sur le côté avant de lancer un Expelliarmus à l'aveuglette qui heurta un pied du lit.

- Protego ! cria Harry alors qu'un nouveau sortilège se dirigeait vers lui, ce dernier fut arrêté par le bouclier.

Regardant rapidement autour de lui, le jeune Potter tenta de trouver un endroit où se mettre à l'abri. Il finit par repérer l'armoire et plongea dans sa direction alors que trois nouveaux maléfices fonçaient sur lui.

Le jeune homme fit basculer l'armoire qui s'ouvrit sous le choc, il se planqua rapidement derrière avant de risquer un œil pour repérer son parrain. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un trait de lumière sortir de derrière le lit et foncer dans sa direction. S'abritant derrière son rempart, Harry réalisa que trop tard que Sirius lui avait envoyé un Incendio alors que l'armoire prenait feu.

- Aguamenti ! s'exclama Harry en pointant sa baguette vers le début d'incendie. Cela faisant, il ne vit pas Sirius sortir sous la forme de Patmol du dessous du lit et se diriger vers lui. Arrivé près de son filleul, l'Animagus reprit son apparence humaine et pointa sa baguette en direction de l'adolescent et se racla la gorge, le faisant sursauter.

- Si j'étais un Mangemort, tu serais mort à présent Harry, dit Sirius d'une voix dure.

- Je suis désolé Sirius, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, s'excusa Harry, la tête basse.

- Bien entendu, tu étais trop occupé à éteindre le feu ! Je ne veux plus que tu commettes une telle erreur, Harry James Potter, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui Sirius…

- Bien, maintenant tu vas m'aider à réparer les dégâts, c'est un très bon exercice pour voir ce que tu as fait de bien, mais aussi ce que tu aurais pu éviter en lançant un sort.

- D'accord, dit Harry la tête toujours basse en se levant. Il lui semblait que Sirius était toujours en colère contre lui.

Les deux protagonistes se mirent au travail, réparant et remettant à leur place les objets, puis, ils redescendirent faire le point. Installé confortablement dans son fauteuil, Sirius demanda :

- Connais-tu le sortilège de renforcement et durcissement ?

- Non, répondit Harry. C'est quoi ?

- Un sortilège qui m'aurait empêché de mettre le feu à l'armoire derrière laquelle tu t'abritais, répondit son parrain. La formule est : Duramen. Tu lui ajoutes le nom de l'objet que tu veux renforcer. Par exemple : Duramen-fauteuil.

Un éclair de lumière jaune sortit de la baguette de Sirius et heurta le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

- Maintenant, lance un Incendio sur mon fauteuil.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es malade !

- Fais-moi confiance.

- D'accord… Incendio, dit Harry, peu convaincu.

Une tâche noire apparut à l'endroit où le sortilège avait heurté le cuir du fauteuil, mais ce dernier ne prit pas feu.

- Tu comprends mieux maintenant ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui… ça résisterait aussi à un Avada ?

- Oui, mais en faisant bien plus de dégâts, répondit l'Animagus, maintenant essaye de jeter le sort sur ton fauteuil.

Le jeune Potter s'exécuta, et après cinq essais infructueux, parvint à rendre son fauteuil aussi solide que du roc.

- Le second sortilège que j'aimerais t'apprendre est un sort de repérage, il te permettra de savoir si un être humain se trouve dans la même pièce que toi.

- Ça marche aussi sur les loups-garous ? demanda Harry.

- Uniquement quand ils ne sont pas transformés, on l'a testé sur Remus un jour avec ton père. Le sortilège ne révèle que la présence des humains.

- D'accord, c'est quoi la formule ?

- Seguimiento ! dit Sirius en donnant un petit coup avec sa baguette, les corps de Harry et son parrain brillèrent alors d'une lumière bleue avant qu'elle ne s'estompe d'elle-même au bout de quelques secondes.

- Est-ce qu'on peut voir quelqu'un qui est transformé en animal, un Animagus ?

- Oui, bizarrement oui.

Harry apprit encore quelques sortilèges supplémentaires qui lui permettraient de localiser des créatures magiques ou encore la présence de magie noire, avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de souper. Après quoi, Sirius lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur sa jeunesse à Poudlard. Cela les occupa jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

[à suivre]

* * *

><p>Un petite review ? Please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: sixième journée

**Chapitre 8 : sixième journée**

Harry et Sirius se tenaient face à face, tous les meubles avaient disparus de la pièce du haut, baguettes en mains.

- Près Harry, j'aimerais que tu me lance tous les sorts offensifs que tu connais, n'ais pas peur de me faire du mal, j'ai enchanté la pièce pour que les murs soient aussi mous qu'un matelas, dit Sirius d'un ton professoral.

- D'accord, je suis prêt, répondit Harry qui n'avait jamais pensée que Sirius puisse être ainsi. Stupéfix !

Le sortilège heurta le mur, Sirius s'était contenté d'esquiver tranquillement le sortilège.

- Expelliarmus ! cria le jeune Potter.

Cette fois, son adversaire se baissa pour éviter le maléfice.

- Pertrificus Totalus !

Nouvel évitement de l'Animagus.

- Rictusempra!

Le parrain de Harry fit un pas de côté.

- Réducto !

Cette fois, Sirius créa un bouclier qui arrêta le maléfice.

- Serpent Sortia ! s'exclama l'adolescent, faisant apparaître une vipère heurtante d'un mètre trente. Cette dernière déambula lentement en direction de Sirius qui, sans paniquer, la fit disparaître d'un sortilège.

- Intéressant, commenta-t-il en esquivant un Stupéfix.

Soudain, une pluie de flèche s'abattit sur Sirius qui eut tout juste le temps d'ériger un mur de flamme pour se protéger. Aussitôt, un Stupéfix suivit et Sirius fut projeté en arrière et alla heurter le mur derrière lui qui ondula légèrement. D'un maléfice, Harry libera son parrain.

- Sirius, ça va ?

- T'inquiète gamin, c'était excellent ! Je comprends à présent comment tu as fait pour sortir vivent face à Voldemort ! J'avoue que hier, j'ai eu de gros doutes, mais aujourd'hui je suis rassuré, tu es très doué en duel. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir utilisé le lancé de flèche ni le Réducto, dit Sirius tout excité.

- Heu… merci, mais tu sais, la majorité du temps, il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour s'interposer entre moi et Voldemort.

- Toujours aussi peu modeste cher filleul, à ce que je vois, rigola Sirius. Bon, recommençant et cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas faire aussi facilement ! En piste !

Harry alla se repositionner et se mis en position d'attaque alors que Sirius se postait sur la défensive.

- Expelliarmus ! s'exclama Harry qui dû se baisser précipitamment alors que Sirius lui renvoyait son sortilège.

- Impedimenta ! s'exclama Sirius, profitant de l'inattention de son filleul.

- Protego, contra ce dernier, arrêtant ainsi le maléfice. Stupéfix !

D'un bond, Sirius esquiva le sortilège et répliqua aussitôt par le Tarantallegra qui fit mouche, déséquilibrant le jeune Potter dont les jambes n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

- Expelliarmus ! Pertrificus Totalus ! dit l'Animagus, désarment Harry et l'immobilisant.

Sirius annula rapidement ses sortilèges, permettant à l'adolescent de se relever.

- Rien de cassé ?

- Non, ça va. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi fort en duel, avoua le jeune Potter.

- Il est vrai que je n'étais pas au milieu de ma forme face à ma cousine, commenta Sirius. Mais tu ne te débrouille pas si mal, il te manque juste de la stratégie.

- Mouais, j'suis nul en stratégie, je perds toujours aux échecs.

-Heureusement pour toi, la stratégie est quelque chose qu'on peut apprendre, mais avant, je vais aller préparer le diner, dit Sirius en s'éloignant et en remettant la pièce en place.

Secouant la tête, Harry lui emboita le pas.

- Sirius, dit Harry alors qu'ils mangeaient. Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose… quand Fred et George m'ont donné la carte du Maraudeur, ils ont dit qu'ils vous devaient beaucoup, est-ce qu'ils savent que toi et Remus êtes les créateurs de la carte ?

Son parrain prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre:

- Non, je ne crois pas. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir fait le lien entre ma forme Animagus et le surnom Patmol. Au quel cas, je pense qu'ils nous auraient posé des questions. Pourquoi tu te demandes ça ?

- Comme ça, je pensais justement à la carte et je me suis rappelé de ça.

- J'aurais bien aimé diriger un magasin de farce et attrape avec ton père, mais, on a finalement décidé de combattre Voldemort. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ta mère aurait épousé ton père si on l'avait fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle avait horreur de ces trucs. Mais ne crois pas que je ne l'aimais pas !

- J'ai l'impression que tu parle de la mère de Ron.

- Il est clair qu'elles s'entendraient très bien pour critiquer les inventions de Fred et George, mais ta mère ne m'aurait jamais empêché de m'occuper de toi comme bon me semble. Après tout, c'est elle qui a proposé à ton père que je devienne ton parrain.

- C'est vrai ? Pourtant, Mrs Weasley n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté que Papa te choisisse maintenant.

- Molly n'a pas connu Lily, je suis sûr que son chois a été purement réfléchi. Même si j'avoue ne plus être le même homme qu'elle a connu !

- Peu importe, pour moi tu es le mayeur parrain du monde, dit Harry.

- Merci Harry, merci pour tout.

Le parrain et le filleul se sourirent, un peu tristement en pensant à ceux qui n'étaient plus là.

L'après-midi, ils reprirent la théorie, cette fois sur les sortilèges de défense, car Harry n'en connaissait qu'un : le Protego. Puis, le soir, comme d'habitude, ils évoquèrent des souvenirs. Cette fois, Sirius évoqua la première fois qu'il avait gardé Harry.

[Flash back :]

- Passez une bonne soirée, dit Sirius avant que ses amis ne partent en cheminé, lui laissant leur enfant qui se trouvait endormie dans un baby-relaxe.

- Je sens que cela va être plus facile que James ne l'entend, dit Sirius en allant s'assoir sur un moelleux fauteuil et en ouvrant une revue sur le Quidditch.

À peine un quart d'heure plus tard, un crie de détresse se fit entendre. Le bébé s'agitait, faisant bouger le baby-relaxe d'avant en arrière.

Sursautant, le parrain du poupon alla prendre le trouble fait dans ses bras :

- Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas petit bébé ? Maman et Papa te manque déjà ? T'inquiètes pas ils vont revenir, ton parrain préférer est là pour te faire passer la soirée de ta vie ! Oui, c'est ça, sourie, n'est-ce-pas que je suis le plus drôle, le plus séduisant et le plus doué des parrains et des baby-boys ? Viens, je vais te lire le compte rendu du match France-Angleterre !

Sirius emmena l'enfant et le cala tant bien que mal sur ses genoux et lui fit la lecture, l'enfant finit par ce rendormir et bientôt, l'homme le rejoignit. C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent les parents en rentrant de leur rendez-vous.

[fin du flash back]

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9: Septième journée

Bonjour tout le monde, Excusez-moi de poster seulement à 17h00, mais j'ai été fort occupé aujourd'hui.

Milles excuses aussi pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 7. Je vais le faire à présent:

**Chapitre 7:  
><strong>

**klaude, tu as dit:  
><strong>

"il lui apprend des sorts qui seront utile,mais leur utilisations de la magie ne serra-t-elle pas detecter par le ministère."

**Ma réponse:**

Non, car la cabane est un lieu magique, certes à l'écart de Préaulard, mais magique quand même (elle est après tout relié au réseau de cheminette.) Merci pour ta review.

**Chapitre 8:**

**Klaude, tu as dit:**

"leur petit duel sont de plus en plus realiste."

**Ma réponse:**

Merci pour le compliment et ta review! Mais en quoi sont-ils réalistes ? Je ne voudrait pas qu'ils ne le soient plus...

À très bientôt!

Bonne lecture à tout le monde!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : septième journée<strong>

Il était huit heures du matin quand Harry se réveilla, et il décida de se mettre à la recherche de son Animagus. À nouveau, il se retrouva au bord du lac où il s'assit, laissant défiler ses pensées. Il se demandait ce qui allait se passer lorsque Sirius et lui réapparaîtraient en public. Comment allaient réagir Dumbledore et le Professeur Lupin ? Soudain, il fut éclaboussé par quelque chose. Se levant d'un bond, le jeune Potter scruta l'eau du lac, mais il ne vit rien, sa surface était lisse. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Sirius pour l'appeler pour qu'il vienne prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Surexcité, Harry se dépêcha de raconter ce qui venait de se passer à son parrain.

- C'est fantastique Harry ! s'exclama Sirius, très heureux pour son filleul. Ton Animagus est sûrement aquatique !

- Mais quel animal ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir !

- Un poisson rouge ? plaisanta Sirius.

- Sirius ! protesta Harry en lui frappant la tête.

- Je rigole Harry, je rigole !

- J'espère bien ! En fait, c'est quoi le programme pour aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait refaire un duel comme la première fois, qu'en penses-tu ? proposa Sirius

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Harry, impatient de commencer.

- Très bien, ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à trente.

Trente secondes plus tard, le jeune Potter ouvrit les yeux, sortit sa baguette et se mit à lancer un sortilège de repérage dans chaque pièce. Il finit par repérer son parrain dans une petite pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Soudain, la porte se referma derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

- Je sais que tu es ici Sirius, inutile de te cacher ! s'exclama Harry en s'éloignant progressivement de la porte.

Tout à coup, Harry trébucha et lâcha sa baguette dans sa chute. Se retournant, l'adolescent aperçut son parrain qui le tenait en joue.

- Aurais-tu oublié ? Il faut toujours surveiller ses arrières, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Ça va, j'ai compris ! Comment tu as fait ?

- J'ai utilisé un sort de désillusion, répondit Sirius.

- J'aurais dû y penser, on recommence ? Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui me cache !

- Ok, c'est parti gamin. Un, deux, trois…

Harry se précipita hors de la salle et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller se cacher dans l'armoire dans la pièce du lit à baldaquin en prenant soin de renforcer le dit lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius apparut, il lança plusieurs sortilèges avant de diriger sa baguette vers la cachette de l'adolescent.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile Harry ? demanda l'Animagus.

Le jeune Potter ne répondit pas et attendit que son parrain daigne ouvrir la porte pour le stupéfixer. D'un grincement, cette dernière finit par s'ouvrir et…

- Stupefix ! hurlèrent en même temps les deux protagonistes. Leurs sorts se heurtèrent dans une explosion de lumière.

- Expelliarmus ! cria Harry en roulant hors de l'armoire.

- Protego ! répliqua Sirius.

Le sort d'Harry lui fut renvoyé, mais déjà, le jeune Potter se trouvait en sécurité derrière le lit. Grognant de frustration, Sirius se dépêcha de faire venir à lui l'armoire afin de s'en servir comme rempart, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la rendre invulnérable, elle prit feu sous le sort que lui jeta Harry.

S'éloignant précipitamment, Sirius lança un sort orangé en direction de son filleul avant d'éteindre le feu qui consumait l'armoire. Sans perdre une minute de plus, Sirius se rua hors de la pièce et entendit le cri lointain de Harry.

- Lâche ! hurla l'adolescent avant de sauter par-dessus le lit et courir à la poursuite de son parrain, qui arrêta sa course en bas des escaliers et organisa à la hâte un comité d'accueil pour son filleul.

À peine Harry apparut en haut des escaliers qu'une nuée de chauve-souris l'attaquèrent, le déséquilibrant et le faisant tomber. Poussant un cri de peur, le jeune homme termina sa course quelques marches plus bas avec une horrible douleur au tibia et dans le genou gauche.

Prenant sur lui, l'adolescent se redressa péniblement et fit apparaître un puissant sort de protection capable d'arrêter un Avada Kedavra, le seul problème était qu'en le faisant, une bonne partie de votre magie était pompée. Un Stupefix fut renvoyé par le bouclier et Sirius l'évita de peu avant de se transformer et de se ruer dans les escaliers.

Pris de court, Harry ne réagit pas et cria de douleur au moment où les crocs du chien se plantaient dans sa jambe meurtrie. Le chien le traîna en bas des escaliers avant de reprendre forme humaine et de tenir en joue l'adolescent.

- Tu as encore de gros progrès à faire, mon cher filleul, dit calmement Sirius.

- Je sais Sirius, excuse-moi, mais tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort pour soulager la douleur ? gémit Harry.

- Peut-être que oui ou peut-être que non…

- Sirius… Je saigne !

- Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué, ricana l'Animagus en tendant une main à son filleul pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier le fit tant bien que mal et dut se tenir à Sirius pour pouvoir marcher jusqu'au fauteuil où son parrain l'aida à s'asseoir.

L'homme en profita pour donner une leçon de sorts de soins au jeune Potter. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la jambe de Harry semblait comme neuve malgré une légère douleur persistante.

- J'ai toujours un peu mal, tu sais ? dit l'adolescent en posant prudemment son pied au sol.

- Oui, l'idéal aurait été d'utiliser une potion de guérison à la place du sort de réparation de peau, expliqua Sirius. Tu crois que tu peux marcher ?

- Oui, mais en boitant, ça me fait trop mal sinon, répondit Harry.

- Bon, ben, on va suspendre les entraînements jusqu'à ce que tu sois tout à fait rétabli. Repose-toi, je vais aller remettre de l'ordre en haut et ensuite préparer à manger, évite de trop marcher en attendant…

- Aucun risque, répliqua l'adolescent.

Le reste de la journée se passa sous le signe de la détente, Sirius raconta quelques blagues de Maraudeurs et Harry évoqua les blagues des jumeaux Weasley. Tout semblait parfait à Harry alors qu'il s'endormait.

_[à suivre]_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewe please!<strong> Et bonne soirée!


	10. Chapter 10: Huitième journée

Sorry**, **Sorry pour le retard! Je n'ai vraiment pas eut le temps de poster samedi passé avec tout les préparatifs de Noël! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à poster un chapitre pour Noël, car ça n'avances vraiment pas comme je veux! Je n'ai plus de chapitre de réserve! C'est la PANIQUE...

J'espère que vous me pardonnez et, si jamais on ne se revoit pas, je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année. Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et surtout tous et toutes qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**À Lily**

Merci pour m'avoir signalé le problème de chapitre, je me suis effectivement embrouillé.

Biz et bon week-end

**klaude**

****Comme d'habitude, merci pour ta review, je prends note de ta réponse. Bon week-end et à bientôt!

Pour les autres j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde et que je ne vous ai pas oublié (si c'est le cas, pardonnez-moi, je suis un peu surmené en ce moment).

Je vous laisse, bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Huitième journée.<strong>

_[flash back]_

- Sirius, Lily et moi, on a bien réfléchi et on aimerait que tu sois le parrain de notre futur enfant, avait dit James Potter il y a si longtemps.

- Bien sûr ! J'en suis honoré.

- J'aimerais être sûre que tu sais tout ce que cela implique pour toi, insista Lily.

- Oui, tu me prends pour qui ? Je sais très bien quel rôle a un parrain, s'offusqua l'homme.

- Tu sais donc que s'il nous arrive malheur à James et moi, tu devras t'occuper de notre fils ? demanda la femme.

- Oui, mais il ne vous arrivera rien !

_[fin du flash back]_

- Qu'est-ce que j'étais naïf, se désola Sirius en regardant Harry dormir à poings fermés. Tu dois être bien déçue, Lily, murmura-t-il, avant de se rendre par cheminette au Q.G. de l'Ordre afin de refaire le plein de provisions.

Lorsque Sirius débarqua au 12 square Grimmaurd, il eut un choc : la cuisine était sens dessus dessous. Un tour à l'étage lui confirma que c'était pareil dans les autres pièces qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Qui dans l'Ordre aurait intérêt à piller la maison ? Sirius comptait bien le découvrir ! Mais en attendant, il lui fallait trouver de la nourriture s'il ne voulait pas que Harry et lui meurent de faim.

Heureusement, il finit par trouver des pâtes et de la charcuterie sous des sorts de conservation, cela ferait l'affaire pour les quatre repas qu'il leur restait à faire avant de refaire surface. Une fois ses provisions emballées, il retourna à la Cabane hurlante où Harry dormait encore.

L'héritier des Black se demanda vaguement comment il allait faire passer le temps, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans cette cabane. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de Détraqueur !

Ce ne fut qu'à dix heures du matin que Harry se réveilla, il repéra aussitôt son parrain qui le regardait, l'air absent.

- Sirius ? fit l'adolescent.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? réagit Sirius, sortant de ses pensées.

- Bien… et toi ?

- Ça peut aller. D'après toi, qui me déteste dans l'Ordre au point de cambrioler le Q.G. ? demanda Sirius.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'exclama Harry

- La maison est saccagée, tout est sens dessus dessous, répondit son parrain.

- Tu veux dire… que quelqu'un a cambriolé le Q.G. ?

- Oui, sauf que cela ne peut être que quelqu'un de l'Ordre, mais qui ? dit Sirius en se mettant à faire les cent pas.

- Je suis sûre que ce n'est aucun des Weasley ! fit Harry. La mère de Ron ne t'aime pas vraiment, mais je ne l'imagine pas faire une chose pareille.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça ne peut pas être Remus non plus…

- Maugrey, Kingsley ou Tonks ? proposa Harry, peu convaincu.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas quel intérêt ils auraient à faire ça, dit Sirius.

- Le mieux pour enquêter est d'attendre qu'on refasse surface, dit Harry. Tu me rends nerveux à force de faire les cent pas !

- Excuse-moi, tu as raison, dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. C'est juste que c'est… c'est…

- Dégueulasse ?

- Oui… et ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir qui sait ! Je me sens trahi ! Si j'attrape celui qui a fait ça…

- Parlons d'autre chose. Qui veux-tu aller voir une fois qu'on sera à l'endroit où j'étais quand je suis venu te chercher ? demanda Harry.

- Dumbledore, je ne vois pas qui d'autre, mais il n'est plus à Poudlard.

- Si, Ombrage a été virée et Dumbledore a repris le poste de directeur.

- C'est formidable ! Mais qui est le prof de Défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Personne. Les cours ont été suspendus jusqu'à la fin de l'année, répondit Harry.

- Voilà qui doit vous faire plaisir à Ron et toi !

- Tu parles, j'ai passé mon temps à broyer du noir ! Et puis, Ron et Hermione viennent à peine de sortir de l'infirmerie…

- Excuse-moi Harry, j'oublie parfois que tu as remonté le temps pour me sauver. Que sans ça, je serais mort !

- C'est bon, n'en parlons-plus, je ne veux plus penser à ça ! Ces neuf jours en te croyant mort ont été horribles et je ne veux plus _jamais_ressentir ça, tu entends ?

- Oui, Harry, je vais être plus prudent à l'avenir, mais je veux que ça fonctionne dans les _deux_sens, dit Sirius d'une voix calme.

- D'accord Sirius… murmura le jeune Potter en baissant la tête au souvenir de ce qui avait failli mener Sirius à la mort.

La demi-heure qui suivit, pendant que Sirius préparait le repas, Harry la passa à chercher son Animagus, ou plutôt, à essayer de le revoir.

Cette fois-ci, l'animal ne se fit pas prier et vint à sa rencontre. Il s'agissait d'un dauphin dont les yeux brillaient d'intelligence. Alors que le jeune Potter caressait le bout de son museau, il sentit une drôle de sensation, comme si un courant électrique le parcourait. Il retira rapidement sa main et entendit une espèce d'aboiement, il tourna la tête en direction de la forêt et aperçut un renard dont la robe flamboyait comme du feu.

À peine se rendit-il compte qu'il s'agissait d'un renard que ce dernier disparut à nouveau dans les bois. Reportant son attention sur le dauphin, l'adolescent s'aperçut qu'il avait aussi disparu.

Harry rouvrit les yeux alors que Sirius déposait sur la table des assiettes pleines de mets à l'allure délicieuse.

- Alors ? demanda ce dernier.

Harry lui raconta tout des derniers événements et Sirius fut songeur pendant quelques instants avant de dire :

- À mon avis, tu dois pouvoir te transformer au moins en deux animaux. Mais avant de retourner chercher le renard, essaie de te transformer en dauphin.

- Ce qui me paraît étrange, c'est que je pensais me transformer en lion, dit Harry un peu déçu.

- Tout comme ton père et moi, commenta Sirius. Mais, cesse de déprimer… ! Il est temps de manger !

- D'accord, soupira le jeune Potter.

Après le repas, Sirius enseigna deux trois trucs sur certains sortilèges de soins à son filleul. Ensuite, ils parlèrent beaucoup des parents de Harry et ce dernier posa beaucoup de questions sur les petites habitudes qu'avaient ses parents. Sirius le renseigna comme il put, car il ne se souvenait pas de tout. Par exemple du plat préféré de Lily ou du premier mot de Harry.

La journée se passa ainsi, et ce jour-là, ils se couchèrent tôt.

_[à suivre] _

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?<p>

P.S, j'espère que cette fois, tout sera juste..._  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11: neuvième journée

Bonjour me revoilà, par contre, le dernier chapitre ne sera pas pour tout de suite car je n'ai pas encore écrit une ligne de ce dernier...

Réponses à: Eliie Evans pour sa review:

Tu trouveras surement ce chapitre tout aussi court, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le précédent. Bonne lecture.

Avant de vous quitter, j'aimerai vous poser une question ou plutôt, que vous complétiez cette phrase: À huit heure du matin je ... ,À midi nous... et les soir ils...

Merci de me répondre soit par review (si vous voulez reviewer ce chapitre, faites-le en même temps) ou pas mp. ça m'aidera pour le prochain chapitre, l'épilogue et mes autres histoires.

Bonne journée et à bientôt j'espère...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : neuvième journée.<p>

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Harry sentit une profonde joie s'emparer de lui : enfin, enfin ils arrivaient au bout de ces longs jours d'attente ! Tout à sa joie, le jeune Potter alla réveiller son parrain sans remarquer qu'il n'était que huit heures.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Sirius gémit :

- C'est beaucoup trop tôt, laisse-moi dormir !

- Mais Sirius, c'est la dernière journée où on va s'ennuyer, il faut en profiter ! s'écria l'adolescent en tirant la couverture de l'homme.

- J'admire ton sens de l'humour, maintenant, laisse-moi dormir ! bougonna Sirius en tirant d'un coup sec sur son bien, l'arrachant des mains de Harry.

Grimaçant, l'adolescent se releva et pointa sa baguette sur l'homme, il murmura :

- Aguamenti !

- Arggggggg ! hurla Sirius en bondissant hors du lit. Mais ça ne va pas la tête !

- Bien fait, maintenant, tu vas t'habiller et me préparer à manger, j'ai faim ! dit Harry avec une voix de gamin en allant se rassoir sur son fauteuil.

Maugréant contre le jeune homme, Sirius s'habilla et se mit à préparer à manger sous le regard moqueur de ce dernier.

Au début, ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence puis, Harry posa une question qui le taraudait depuis le matin :

- Sirius, tu crois que Dumbledore va m'obliger à retourner chez les Dursley au lieu de me laisser vivre avec toi?

- Il est probable qu'il le fasse, en effet, mais cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas faire ! répondit Sirius. Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un d'autre que moi prenne soin de toi.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que les Dursley _prennent soin de _moi, fit remarquer Harry. Mais comment tu vas faire pour le convaincre ? Tu es toujours recherché.

- S'il refuse, je te kidnappe !

- Beau plan, mais on irait où ?

- Là où on nous foutra la paix…

- Et c'est où ? taquina le jeune Potter.

- En Sibérie, mais sérieusement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait si on reste au Q.G.

- Tu veux réellement retourner là-bas ? s'étonna Harry.

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour moi pour le moment. Entre les Mangemorts et le ministère…

- Je comprends, mais il faudra qu'on trouve un moyen de se débarrasser du portrait de ta mère.

- Tout à fait d'accord, cher filleul, approuva Sirius. Tu as une idée sur la façon de le faire ?

Face à la réponse négative du jeune Potter, le dernier héritier des Black conclut :

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à potasser les bouquins de la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour trouver la solution.

Harry soupira, ce qui fit rire Sirius, qui lui proposa d'apprendre quelques nouveaux sorts offensifs en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de regagner Poudlard.

- Super idée ! s'enthousiasma l'adolescent en se redressant dans son siège.

- D'abord, le sortilège des couteaux, commença Sirius. Il consiste à faire apparaître une dizaine de couteaux et les lancer contre un adversaire. La différence entre ce sort et un sort d'apparition classique, c'est que tu as un total contrôle de tes couteaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent leur cible. La formule est Wulgcouto.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, Sirius fit apparaître une cible de forme humaine (qui ressemblait à Peter Pettigrow) à 2 mètres d'eux tout en encourageantson filleul à essayer le sortilège en la visant.

Le premier essai de l'adolescent ne fut guère concluant car seule une petite étincelle sortit de sa baguette. Le second fut un soupçon meilleur car l'étincelle avait cette fois la forme d'un couteau.

- Wulgcouto, répéta pour la troisième fois le jeune Potter, concentré. Cette fois, trois couteaux sortirent de sa baguette et partirent aux trois coins de la pièce manquant Sirius de peu.

- Joli coup, maintenant, essaye de viser la cible.

- Oui, excuse-moi. Wulgcouto ! fit l'adolescent penaud.

À nouveau, trois couteaux sortirent de la baguette de Harry et ce dernier tenta, avec plus ou moins de réussite, de contrôler ces derniers. L'un d'eux, fila vers la cible, mais la rata et se planta dans une chaise. Les deux autres s'évaporèrent grâce à un coup de baguette de Sirius.

- De mieux en mieux, essaye encore et cette fois, je veux qu'ils aillent tous vers la cible, dit l'homme d'un ton encourageant en direction de son filleul.

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune Potter récita la formule magique et réussit à viser correctement l'une des armes blanches, qui se planta dans la tête du bonhomme alors que les deux autres atterrissaient à ses pieds.

- Excellent ! D'ici quelques jours, tu pourras lancer ce sort dans toute sa puissance si tu continues sur cette lancée, s'enthousiasma le parrain du l'adolescent.

- Merci Sirius, mais… hésita Harry.

- Oui ?

- Ce sort, il peut tuer et je ne veux pas devenir un assassin, lâcha le jeune homme après un bref instant de silence.

- En effet, mais Harry, sache une chose, les Mangemorts n'hésiteront pas à te lancer des sorts mortels, eux, alors excuse-moi, mais il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu saches en faire autant. Évidemment, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller jusqu'aux Impardonnables. Moi-même je refuse de les employer, mais il faudra bien défendre ta vie. Un jour, ça sera toi ou eux, tes amis ou eux. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui, Sirius, mais je croyais que quand on tuait une personne, on allait en prison…

- Tu as raison, tu ne vas pas tuer Rogue parce qu'il t'a mis en retenue ou Malefoy parce qu'il a insulté un de tes amis. Mais, dans une guerre, quand des gens lancent des sorts pour tuer, là, tu peux. Ça s'appelle juste de la légitime défense.

Sirius laissa son filleul méditer ses paroles pour aller aux toilettes et lorsqu'il revint, il était temps de partir rejoindre la Salle-sur-Demande.

[à suivre]

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


End file.
